(10/11) Monster Strike News
5th Anniversary Vote Hatcher Mid-Term Results '''Voting Time - Until 10/15 3:59AM''' Only the top 25 monsters will be in the Hatcher and players will get a guarantee monster out of that pool. Players can only roll once. New Event Series - Holy Grail 3 '''Time - TBA''' '''Ascension Kai (Water 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Weak Point Slayer / Non-Elemental Resistance * Gauge - Null Damage Wall * SS - Motivates teammates against the enemy. * Bump - Plasma * Sub - Speed Up S '''Evolution Bedivere (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Power * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Warp / Null Wind * Gauge - Demihume Slayer / Dash * SS - Passes through enemies and reverts to bounce after touching a wall. * Bump - Speed Up '''Evolution Isolde (Light 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper M / Strike Shot Reducer * Gauge - Null Block * SS - Reveals all a boss's weak points on contact. * Bump - Lock-struction Piercewave 6 '''Extreme Monsters - Monster of Badon (Fire 6★) & Agravain (Dark 6★)''' '''Lethal Mosnter - Lucius Tiberius (Wood 6★)''' OraCoin Event '''Time - 10/19 12PM''' Get OraCoin through quests and exchange them for limited monsters! You can get OraCoins by playing the Extreme Quest featuring Shaorin. Only OraCoin drops in rewards chests (Shaorin does not drop). +99 Luck will be added to all 6* monsters in the quest. Also in the quest, there will be a special Oragon invade similar to the Berry Bro in Temples. Take him down before he escapes to get a lot of Coins! '''Monsters Through Exchanging OraCoins - Spirina / Tenica / Bardy''' Each copy costs 300 OraCoins '''Exchanging for In-Game Items''' * 20 Orbs (once only) - 5000 Coins * 1 Badge of Honor (once only) - 25000 Coins * 1 Berry Wand (once only) - 25000 Coins * 1 Friend Can (x5 only) - 300 Coins * 1 Continue Can (x5 only) - 300 Coins * 1 Berry Can (x3 only) - 2500 Coins * 1 Stamina Can (x10 only) - 300 Coins * 1 Divine Dragon Gem (once only) - 2000 Coins * 1 Ascension Sharl (x3 only) - 1500 Coins * 1 Divine Sharl (x5 only) - 1000 Coins * 1 Maxstoan (no limit) - 100 Coins '''Daily Items for Exchange''' * 5 Stamina Can - 1000 Coins * 1 Orbs - 500 Coins * 3 Dragon Gems - 1000 Coins * 1 Divine Sharl - 500 Coins These can only be exchanged once per day. New Guardians Series Exclusive - Ono Komachi (Fire 6★) '''Guardians Time - 10/13 12PM - 10/16 11:59AM''' '''Evolution''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper XL / Null Warp * Gauge - Strike Shot Reducer / Dash M * SS - Contacted enemies will enter HP Absorption Mode. * Bump - Status Recovery Blast Enemies in HP Absorption Mode will get their HP drained when hit. '''Ascension''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Drain * Gauge - Null Block / Poison Slayer * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & contacted enemies becomes poisoned. * Bump - Cross Stinger * Sub - Rebound Shockwave 6 Poison Slayer does more damage to poisoned enemies. Other News * Jiang Ziya's Transcension comes on 10/16 12PM * Next Monster Strike News is 10/16 4PM Full MS News